Bright Project Kenshuusei
Bright Project Kenshuusei is a collection of young girls selected through auditions, or added specially by Tsunku, that are receiving dance and vocal lessons in the hopes that they will one day be able to debut as full idols within Bright Project. Members 10th Gen (2017): Ishikawa Aina (b.2003) 12th Gen (2018): Aikawa Seira (b.2005) Nanase Airi (b.2006) 13th Gen (2018): Otake Nenita (b.2004) Nomiya Meiko (b.2005) Urai Emiri (b.2005) Takahashi Suzuka (b.2006) Honma Kairi (b.2007) Nishinomiya Miyo (b.2007) 14th Gen (2019): Sato Yuika (b.2003) Inamura Anri (b.2003) Sakamura Miharu (b.2003) Kouda Hanako (b.2003) Honshou Aya (b.2004) Watanabe Sana (b.2004) Hideaki Erena (b.2004) Saitou Izumi (b.2005) Onoda Saaya (b.2005) Miyoshi Nana (b.2005) Kotsui Gina (b.2005) Takeno Oka (b.2005) Hasekura Maaya (b.2005) Takahama Vivian (b.2006) Taguchi Reiko (b.2006) Asakura Kotomi (b.2006) Sakurada Mimori (b.2008) 15th Gen (2019): Kiyasu Yui (b.2003) Ando Nazuna (b.2003) Ashitomo Shion (b.2004) Kamemoto Akari (b.2004) Noda Kiara (b.2005) Omori Emma (b.2005) Ariyama Mirai (b.2005) Tsutsui Jurina (b.2007) Matsuhara Yumena (b.2007) Past Members First Generation Aijima Paige (b.1993)- debuted (Angelix) Saho Ritsuko (b.1993)- left (in 2012) Murada Aimi (b.1993)- debuted (Angelix)- from Hello Pro Kenshuusei 5th Gen Maeda Yui (b.1994)- debuted (Angelix) Hijirikawa Ayami (b.1994)- left (in 2012) Kusumi Hikari (b.1995)- left (in 2013)- from Hello Pro Kenshuusei 8th Gen Iwata Manami (b.1995)- debuted (Hime Factory)- from Hello Pro Kansai Tokogawa Inori (b.1995)- left (in 2015) Tokogawa Mirei (b.1995)- left (in 2015) Shimada Chisaki (b.1996)- debuted (Hime Factory) Kawamura Momoko (b.1996)- debuted (Genki Girls) Doi Karin (b.1997)- debuted (Genki Girls) Nogawa Miyu (b.1997)- debuted (Genki Girls) Saitou Megumi (b.1998)- debuted (Colorful Musume) Imamura Asuna (b.1998)-left (in 2017) Sakahashi Emi (b.1998)-left (in 2011) Shimamura Ayame (b.1999)-debuted (ShowTime) Takagaki Remi (b.2000)- debuted (ShowTime) Second Generation: Okamoto Rena (b.1996)- debuted (Hime Factory) Ohashi Anju (b.1998)- debuted (Colorful Musume) Uchihama Nozomi (b.1998)- left (in 2017) Yoshida Kaede (b.1999)- debuted (ShowTime) Miyazaki Yumeko (b.2000)- debuted (Colorful Musume) Tanaka Yuuka (b.2001)-debuted (ShowTime) Third Generation: ''' Kitahashi Hanano (b.1998)- debuted (Hime Factory) Uesaka Aoi (b.1999)- debuted (Angelix) Harui Chisato (b.1999)- left (in 2014) Nagasawa Coco (b.2000)- left (in 2015) Sakamoto Kanako (b.2001)- debuted (ShowTime) Miyamura Haruna (b.2001)- debuted (Espoir) Takamura Sora (b.2002)- debuted (Genki Girls) Watanabe Kiera (b.2002)- debuted (Colorful Musume) '''Fourth Generation: Youse Wakana (b.1999)- debuted (CR8ZY LOVE) Fifth Generation: Kurumi Kenjou (b.1998)- debuted (Hime Factory) Hinako Tozawa (b.2001)- debuted (Colorful Musume) Ogawa Marie (b.2002)- debuted (ShowTime) Sakura Yamada (b.2003)- debuted (Colorful Musume) Sixth Generation: Miyashita Rika (b.1998)- debuted (Genki Girls) Imai Miki (b.1999)- debuted (Hime Factory) Tanimura Atsuko (b.2000)- debuted (ShowTime) Sugiyama Reiko (b.2000)- left (in 2016) Takane Noguchi (b.2001)- debuted (CR8ZY LOVE) Sugimura Miyu (b.2002)- debuted (ShowTime) Seventh Generation: Yoshizawa Uta (b.2002)- debuted (Angelix) Ayu Yamaguchi (b.2003)- left (in 2017) Airi Yamaguchi (b.2003)- debuted (ShowTime) Guchimura Sumire (b.2003)- debuted (Angelix) Ichimura Rinne (b.2004)- debuted (Pastel Star) Eighth Generation: Tamura Shiho (b.2001)- left (in 2017) Yuriko Uchihara (b.2004)- left (in 2018) Mimi Wakabayashi (b.2005)- debuted (ANGELIX) Fujiwara Hibki (b.2002)- debuted (cielotachi) Hamaura Chihiro (b.2004)- debuted (Pastel Star) Ninth Generation: Gawamura Mio (b.2002)- debuted (Colorful Musume) Okudan Koharu (b.2003)- debuted (Espoir) Matsumura Akiho (b.2005)- debuted (Colorful Musume) Eguchi Rina (b.2004)- debuted (cielotachi) Iwasaki Kanon (b.2004)- debuted (Pastel Star) Kinoshita Reina (b.2005)- debuted (Pastel Star) Murakami Hina (b.2005)- debuted (Fruity Girlz) Tenth Generation: ''' Nakamura Tomoka (b.2003)- debuted (Pastel Star) Oda Amane (b.2003)- debuted (Espoir) Yamane Ayaka (b.2004)- debuted (ANGELIX) Sakamoto Ami (b.2004)- debuted (Pastel Star) Takeda Miku (b.2005)- debuted (Pastel Star) Asai Moeka (b.2006)- debuted (Colorful Musume) Toyonaga Nene (b.2005)- debuted (cielotachi) '''Eleventh Generation: Kasagawa Rana (b.2002)- debuted (cielotachi) Twelth Generation: Ibi Setsuna (b.2002)- debuted (ANGELIX) Shiga Fumiko (b.2002)- debuted (ANGELIX) Yakumo Rin (b.2004)- debuted (ANGELIX) Kobayashi Rina (b.2004)- debuted (Fruity Girlz) Yamada Ayame (b.2004)- debuted (ANGELIX) Niizuma Moe (b.2009)- debuted (Pastel Star) Thirteenth Generation: Kawabe Shiho (b.2004)- left Mitsuken Reimi (b.2005)- debuted (Fruity Girlz) Yuzuki Kotori (b.2005)- left Fourteenth Generation: Hirayama Miyu (b.2002)- left Miyazawa Asami (b.2004)- left Transfered Members Ninth Generation: Jougasaki Nina (b.2002)- transfered to Bright Project Kenshuusei UK Singles: Physical Indie Singles: * GOAL!/Starlight☆Star Bright (2015) * HASHTAG/Shukufuku no Yell! Yell! Yell! (HASHTAG/祝福のエール! エール! エール!) (2017) Digital Indie Singles: * Do It Now!/Kuro Matryoshka/Yume wa Shinkoi (Do It Now!/黒マトシェシュカ/夢は新恋) (2016) Albums: * 1st TRY! (2015) * 2nd Chance (2018) Test Lives: ~Bright Project Haru Test 2013: FiND THAT VOiCE~ ~Bright Project Haru Test 2014: Take A Chance!~ ~Bright Project Haru Test 2015: Bright Project no Top Idol wa Dare?~ ~Bright Project Haru Test 2016: Ganbacchae!~ ~Bright Project Haru Test 2017: New Bright Project Group Search!~ Trivia: * The oldest is Ishikawa Aina at 16 and the youngest is Sakurada Mimori at 11. * They only have test lives because most Bright Project Kenshuusei are worried of clashing schoolwork, revision and exams with performances. Category:Bright Project Category:Bright Project Kenshuusei Category:Bright Project Training Groups